


Lets run

by Aleceatsshit



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dream - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 60s, Gaming, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Sad, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleceatsshit/pseuds/Aleceatsshit
Summary: George wakes up one morning to see this man who catches his eye. He keeps thinking about him. Maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Clay & George, Dream & GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it's not the best :)

New face

George woke up in his still dark room. He sat up sighing because he probably woke up too early again. The sun wasn’t even up yet. He always had this problem with waking up too early. He glanced over at his clock, 5:20 AM. He plopped back down in his bed trying his best to at least get another thirty minutes in, spoiler alert, he didn’t. He got up in a slump as he went to go and get ready for his day to start. It’s not necessarily bad that he wakes up this early in the morning because he has to go work for a newspaper company. He’s one of the main writers so he basically knows what's going on 100% of the time. He likes always knowing what is happening and being educated on new things.  
As he finished up brushing his teeth he went to go sit on the couch for a bit because he didn’t have to go to work for another hour. As always he’d go to his favorite channel, channel 5. It was a news channel that had no opinion on things they just told everyone what was going on and that was all. George wasn’t paying at the screen for a bit but then something popped up that caught his eye. It was a guy. He looked so focused on what he was doing. George wasn't paying attention so he had to focus so he could catch up on what he missed.  
“People of color are taking a stand now as they protest down the streets of Downtown Orlando. Protestors say they are tired of people getting mistreated for something they couldn’t control.” George looked at the screen now only focusing on the tall dirty blonde haired man on his screen. He stares at him until the screen shifts to a new topic. Now his focus has shifted on wondering who he is. Why did he care though? He was just another guy on TV fighting for the same cause as everyone else on the screen. So why was he so eye catching? He shut the TV off and looked at the time.  
“Shit,” he got so lost he almost forgot he had work. He flew to go and find his shoes and run out the door. He was running so fast you’d think something is wrong. Finally he arrives and apologizes to his manager.  
“I am so sorry sir, I lost track of time and didn’t notice how late it was,” he looked into his managers eyes stiff,  
“Don’t sweat it, you’re fine just start working now.” He sighs in relief as he goes to sit down in his seat. He starts typing his section of the paper. It’s about that protest that he saw that man in. He keeps writing but that man is still on his mind. He’s all he could think about when writing the news article. He messed up. It's not that kind of mistake that you can easily fix. All of the sentences have typos and words that just don't make sense. He knew his manager would be pissed. So quickly he cleared the thoughts from his head, tore the page and started a new one. He thought he was safe but then the man popped back in his head again making him stop in his tracks, because he knew he’d fuck everything up if he kept typing when he thought of him. He got up and levitated to his managers desk. He asked if he could take his lunch break early. He wasn't even hungry; he just needed a break. He couldn’t think straight with that man on his mind.  
He headed out of his office walking down the street. He noted to try and avoid protests as much as possible. Not that he didn’t want to help support the cause. It’s just that when he did attend a certain protest he lost everything he loved. Including the person he loved. It was traumatizing. He walks down the street going to try and find somewhere to sit and rest until his break is over. He walks by this diner that he went to when he was small and decided to go back and order something. Nothing big, maybe just a coffee. He opens the door and hovers to a seat facing the door. The waitress comes to take his order. He debates on what he wants to get and he decides on a milkshake. He liked milkshakes even though it still was a bit early for one he didn’t care. He waited around and finally his shake came. He started drinking it when he heard a chime ring meaning the door opened. He glanced up to see who came in.  
“Holy fuck.”


	2. new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is in the diner and sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the formatting in the last chapter!

He glanced up to see who came in

The man with dirty blonde hair just walked. The same one he was thinking of. The man with dirty blonde hair turned and made direct eye contact with him. He was staring for too long. He quickly turned his head and looked at his milkshake. The waitress came up to the man and asked him why he was loitering, he responded but George couldn’t hear him. The man then walked over and sat down across George in his booth.

“Hey,” he said smiling, he spoke in such a sweet tone anyone could easily be his friend. He was so warm.

“Uhm, hi.” He said as he glanced down looking at the man's shirt he couldn’t look at his face. He was so flushed, the man just sat down like he was his friend. The man then proceeded to put his hand out, waiting for him to shake his hand. George looks up and puts his hand out shaking his hand as he quickly puts it away. The man smiles again and asks,

“I saw you looking at me earlier,” he looked into Georges eyes waiting for an explanation. 

“Oh, uhm, I just saw you on TV earlier on the news you were protesting right?” He asked hoping he didn’t mistake him for someone else. The man looked at him a little bit shocked and replied,

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that answer,” he said chuckling “that doesn’t happen everyday.” He chuckles to himself, “so what should I call you Mr. Fanboy?” George looks away flushed. 

“George,” he mumbles.

“George, that’s a good name.” He says as he smiles again, “what do you work as, I mean you do seem kind of interested in the news Mr. Fanboy.” George rolls his eyes at him and smiles, 

“I work at a newspaper company, I am one of the writers for it.” he said with a soft smile.

“Makes sense, what newspaper company do you work for?” 

“Schlatt&Co.”

“Wait seriously? I'm right down the street!” George felt a flutter in his heart, but quickly shook that feeling away. 

“I also live right by there,” he grins, “maybe we should hang out sometime soon,” George spewed that out. He didn’t even know the guys name and he already asked to hang out. He was freaking out, “ _ I don’t even know his name no way this guy will agree to do t- _ ”

“Sure, I’d like that.” he says closing his eyes and grinning. “Oh and I am sorry I didn’t really introduce myself. My name is Clay, some people call me Dream, but whatever is fine,” he chuckles. 

“Clay, I like that name,” he looks down at his milkshake. It’s melting. “Uhm, you want some?”

“Hm,” he looks down at the milkshake, “sure I’ve been walking around for a while. I could use a break,” George finds another straw and places it in the glass. 

“Here,” he points to the straw. Clay looks at him and then looks at the straw, 

“Alright, thanks,” he smiled as he leaned in to drink some.

George couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He was so luring. He almost wanted to- no. Clay looks up. “Are you going to drink any anytime soon?” he said looking up at him. 

“Oh yeah sorry!” he said going in to take a sip. Clay also went down to take another one. He was close. A little too close. George flinched as he put his hand up to his face covering his now red cheeks. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah!” George glances down but soon looks up to see Clay looking at him admiring from afar. Clay looks at him deeply and mutters,

“How about Friday, right when you get out of work we go and walk around town?” George sat there not wasting a second and responds, 

“Yeah! I get out of work at about 4 so that’d work.” He smiles. Clay looks at his smile. He feels warm and soft inside. George glances at his watch. It's almost time for him to leave. George looks disappointed he couldn’t spend more time with this new face. “I have to go now, sorry we’ll talk on Friday!” He smiled as he got up.

“O-oh okay,” Clay stutters. George quickly asks the waitress to give him his bills and pays. George gets up and waves to Clay as he leaves. Clay feels warm like he’s still there. “ _ Why am I like this? _ ” Clay stands up looking around and wondering what to do now. He walks out the diner deciding to try and get some rest, he’s been running around this whole week doing shit. He starts on walking home as he’s heading down the street something catches his eye. 

“Hey faggot!” someone said pointing to Clay. Clay looked around.

“Me?”

“Yes you fatass.” this again. Clay often got this shit. That’s the problem being openly gay. He sighed as he went over there to talk to the man, 

“Proble-” the man hits him and sends him to the ground. Clay look up angry but keeping himself under control, “What the fuck.” he gets up and the man swings at him again, but he blocks the punch inraging the man. 

“Y-you faggot!” the man goes in for another punch but instead leaning in. Clay had done this multiple times before. Beating homophibic scums to a pulp. He was really hesitant because it was in daylight but whatever. He grabs his arm and pulls the man into his knee causing the man to gag lose his breath. Clay finished up and ran before anyone else came. 

He ran in his house gasping for breath. He didn’t expect this, especially not today. He dropped on the floor with his back against the door. He knew he shouldn’t have ever publicly stated he was gay. He just didn’t like keeping secrets. It’s so dumb. He sighed putting his face in his palm. 

Fuck. What was he getting George into? He glanced over at his TV still on. Talking about protests again. He should really stop attending them. It’s putting his life in danger, but he couldn’t care less if he died for that. It would be worth it. Clay took a deep breathe in and got up to go make something to eat. While he was preparing his meal all he could think about was the new face he met today. Is he putting him in danger by being his friend? He doesn’t want to not be his friend. They just met today but it feels like this is a friendship that you can’t get rid of. He hit dead end as he was thinking he burnt himself on the hot stove he was preparing 

“Fuck!” He shouted as he went to put his hand under cold water. He adapted to the cold water as he had it run down his hand. “I am a fucking mess.”


	3. Hiatus

Hey just an update I will be taking a hiatus! I don’t know for how long, but I’ll be back. Sorry I know I just started, but it for personal reason. Thank you see you until then!

ignore the note I can’t get rid of it*

**Author's Note:**

> It was short I know I made this chapter in a about an hour but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer!


End file.
